This is the story of a Lonely man
by JustPax
Summary: Lupin's family has adapted and went through all kind of situations in history. Everybody loves and enjoys the action, the story, the romance, bravery and fight until their last second of existence. But after all is said and done. Only Lyall Lupin stays with the effect of those honorable qualities. He might need and hero to get through this, this time... lucky man. Harry is here.


This is the story of a lonely man, living in a lonely house, in a very lonely part of the world…

Lyall was the first person to realize that the whole lonely-suffering personality of his son was developed from him, he didn't notice it until the bad news; the terrible news arrived to his door. It was too late and he was too old to stop or even being involved in such a topic as war.

With all the background history of his family, especially the tragic story of his son—who in Lyall's opinion, could have blamed him for everything since day one; the relationship with him was always full of love… he was proud of him, of the man he had turned out to be. His son, his beautiful honey eyed son showed that he could be as civilized, correct, educated and kind as any other wizard in the magic world. The curse he had to deal with every month, didn't influence him at the moment to do the right thing.

In spite of… he buried his son between his mother and that quirky girl who turned out to be the love of his life. It's not that he was against the relationship with Tonks is just that… he was surprised as Remus when the pink haired girl stated—almost demanded—the love that she felt for him with so much confidence. She didn't care about the age, his condition or economic life. She knew exactly what she wanted; and she wanted Remus, he fought with him and unfortunately died alongside him.

He looked at both graves and then glanced to his beloved wife. He sighed discontent. He had lost everyone. Every single person he had cared the most, and ironically he was the only one left. He and of course that monster… because news have said that not all the Voldemort's followers died that night. "The Profet" declared that even some who had fought in Hogwarts battle could escape that night; and the prove were the Malfoy. The people punished them with cruel words and accusations; but for Lyall they were nothing but the evidence that evilness was still out there. Moreover… they prove that life was again unfair with him… well, sometimes he didn't call it that way… sometimes; he called it "cruel" or "realistic".

Since that day, Lyall had carried with his own personal dementors, haunting him and reminding him everything that he could not change, everything that he can never had back.

Until that day…

'Remus left a letter… I-I know that I shouldn't have read it, but… he was like a father for me and…'-He knew who he was it. Not for the pictures on the newspaper because of the messy hair and those eyes. It was like seeing an old picture of his teenage son and his friends.

'James… right?'-He asked and the boy granted slowly and kindly. Lyall smiled softly and very calm and Harry felt his heart crack a little bit more, because that man smiled exactly the same form as his old friend Remus.

'He was one of his best friends. I mean… my father's—James Potter. And of course my mom´s too. Lily Evans.'-Lyall couldn't help but smile wider, feeling the weird but beautiful warmness of the words of the boy who lived.

'Of course… of course… I remember both of them.' –Harry smiled, ignoring that maybe Lyall wanted to talk about those old times a little bit more so he could feel a little much better.

'there is something…' –Harry interrupted abrupt—'I think Remus… I think that letter was for you…'—Lyall looked at the paper and seeing the calligraphy of his son didn't play good in him.—'…but he could not deliver... it.'—Harry tried but the guilty feeling made echo in the man's head. Like if the boy was saying sorry—'Remus was a very good friend, of mine and… everyone. I know that he'd have really wanted you to know about everything, but…'—Lyall didn't need to listen again the reason…

'Thank you Harry Potter.'—Harry granted without finishing, but for the old Lupin was enough… The cold sensation of memories were starting, and lately the tears were something difficult to hold back—'You really are a kind soul…'

'Harry…'—Lyall stopped at the moment he listened that childish squeaky voice—'I'm hungry.'—Harry looked back a little bit nervous; because this was not the way how he wanted the things to happen, but he should have imagined that he would not have the patience of staying very long in the car and of course that he would not sleep until he decided to set up the topic. 'You promise me chocolate… I want it now…'

'Hey… How did you get out of the car? You're supposed to wait for an adult…'

'but I was hungry…'—The kid complained like that was the most logically and valued reason in the world.

'Something could have happened to you, Teddy…'

'Teddy?'—Harry stopped reminding that someone was there listening his lame way of delivering news. He turned around just to find out bright eyes on Lyall's old face. 'Is he…?' Harry glance to the kid and then back Mr. Lupin a couple of times before realizing that probably this was the best way to deliver the new.

'Yes!' He said immediately without looking back. 'He is…' He moved his head back and forth so Teddy could come a little bit closer but the kid just lift up an eyebrow and change the color of his hair, provoking giggles in Mr. Lupin.

'Brilliant!' He said delighted ignoring completely Harry's effort to make this the most formal possible.

'Well… yes…' The chosen one stammered thinking his next move.

'I have chocolate.' Lyall immediately said with a wide smile. 'Would you like some?' Teddy glanced to Harry but he had the slight intuition that his godfather ran out of ideas.

'He says I should not receive anything from strangers…' Harry hit mentally himself and only assent approving the words of the youngest, at least Mr. Lupin could agree in the good raising that he and Andromeda—and all at the Weasley house— were giving to Remus heir.

'Yeah but he's not stranger Teddy…' This parental role was something he wasn't accustomed yet but he quiet enjoyed it. 'He is…' He looked for the approval of Mr. Lupin. 'He is your grandfather. He is your father's dad.' That was weird; mostly because Teddy, incredibly stayed in silence. He was never quiet… and Harry was kind of mad because the youngest Lupin decided this was a good moment to finally unvoiced himself.

'then…' Lyall—but specially Harry—was completely focused on the next dabs of the kid. 'may I have chocolate?' Lyall giggled saying yes, and Harry just sighed looking at the kid like a little bastard.

'What's his name?' Lyall muttered to Harry keeping the "smile thing" all the time. Harry looked back at Teddy who was laughing at "Magical TV" with chocolate all over his face. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be happy with his look, and surely Mrs. Tonks neither. 'I mean… I know he's Teddy but you know… his full name.'

'Oi! Yeah… he is…' He stopped and though that maybe he would like to hear it from Teddy himself. 'Teddy… what's your name?' Teddy stopped, sniffed and looked at Harry a little bit confused.

'You just said it.' He pointed at him. Harry smiled somehow frustrated but well the kid was too clever and he assumed that his brain was still ill for all the mess he had lived throughout his life.

'I mean… your full name.' He tried to sound kind but the Lupin really knew how to push his buttons. Teddy made an uncomfortable face and threw himself to the couch without caring the mess he could make on it. 'Chocolate…' but Harry was always there to remind it him.

'I don't like my name…' The kid said whipping and crossing arms. 'You are making fun of it.' Lyall looked at Harry and the Gryffindor spilled inmediately some tea that he had just drunk.

'What? no! no, no, no, no…' Harry apologized devotedly to Lyall, until he heard that mischievous laugh of the little kid. 'Teddy. I'm serious.'

'No that's not true you're Harry. Harry Potter not Sirius Black.' Teddy complained and Harry just sighed losing his patience.

'Sit straight Edward.' Teddy erased his smile and looked numb. 'now… your full name.' Harry ordered.

'So your name is Edward?' Lyall said lovely. Teddy grunted saying "no" with his head and Harry just rolled his eyes.

'He only calls me like that when he is angry with me…' Harry denied one an over but nobody can win against some watery eyes. 'I don't like that name… I've told him before…'

'Teddy, let's not start with this nonsense; beside, you were acting such…' "a jerk" he thought but of course that was not a correct expression for the moment. '…so mean.' He concluded. 'You know… your grandpa is here and you're just watching TV… and eating chocolate! Why don't you come and talk to him properly?'

'I'm just 5!' The kid whipped with such feelings and Harry grunted into his insides. He got a point…

'ohh… don't cry…' Lyall said tenderly 'don't cry… oi! Your hair…' He smiled looking how the hair of the kid was changing. 'If you said your name is Teddy, then for me you'll always be Teddy.' Teddy looked at his grandfather and run towards him. Lyall embraced full arms around him. 'you are the most magnificent kid in the whole planet.'

'You have chocolate…' Teddy said, but with something else in his voice that made Lyall to feel the most lucky person in the world. Because in some way he felt that he won't be longer just a lonely man, living in a lonely house, in a very lonely part of the world... because now he had him, he had Teddy. He glanced at Harry and smiled with tears in their eyes. How lucky was the world to have a hero like Harry Potter, he thought…

Harry looked at them and in some way in his own disaster; he congratulated himself for this kind of ending. Well at the end... Ginny had bet that they wouldn't even get the correct house now Teddy was hugging Lyall so... it seems that he won the bet after all.


End file.
